goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kumi behaves at McDonald's
Characters Kumi-Kimberly Dad-Alan Mom-Catherine Clerk-Dallas Phillip Psareas-Liang Skyler Hawkins-Julie News Anchor Lucy-Susan News Anchor Stephanie-Kendra Caroline0204-Diesel Plot Kumi accepts the fact she doesn't get what she wants. However, she and her dad still have to be on the news. Transcript Kumi: Hey dad. Dad: What is it Kumi? Kumi: Can we go to McDonald's? Dad: Sure but let's check if there is any food in the house first. Dad (offscreen): Is there any food? Mom (offscreen): No, Alan, there is no more food in the house. Dad: Kumi, I just talked to your mom. She said that there is no food in the house. We can go to McDonald's. Let's take the subway train because your mom really needs the car for work. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can you and your daughter have? Dad: I'll have a cheeseburger and a coke. Kumi: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this but there are no more Oreo McFlurries. Kumi: So sad for me. Clerk: Don't be sad or bad. You can still have a vanilla milkshake. Kumi: I will have that instead. Dad: Kumi, thank you for accepting a vanilla milkshake. Now look at the boy in the red and yellow shirt and the girl in the one-piece swimsuit. Kumi: That would be Phillip Psareas and his girlfriend Skyler Hawkins. Dad: They are actually proud you ordered something else. Phillip Psareas: Wow, I never seen someone behave in a way like this. Skyler Hawkins: I agree with you. Dad: Why aren't you asking me to engage you? Kumi: My former mom banned me from watching South Park so my memory of South Park is erased since I've been watching the same episode where Cartman's mom couldn't afford the iPad. Dad: You have done a good job. We're still going to end up on the news but not in trouble. Let's go back home. (on subway train) Dad: Kumi, thank you for behaving at McDonald's. We are still going to be on the news but not in a lot of trouble. Kumi: That's because I couldn't get an Oreo McFlurry. Dad: That's right because there were none left. The clerk offered you a vanilla milkshake and you accepted it. You made Phillip Psareas and his girlfriend Skyler Hawkins proud of you because of your attitude. Kumi: Will there still be Oreo McFlurries the next time we go there? Dad: Yes, there will still be more. (at news studio) News Anchor Lucy: This is Lucy McCall. News Anchor Stephanie: And this is Stephanie Gavin. We're here with the news. Even though a girl called Kumi Crystal couldn't get what she wanted, she accepted it and lots of people are proud of her. With me is Caroline0204. Caroline0204, can you hear me? Caroline0204: Yes I can. McDonald's isn't destroyed. With me is the clerk of McDonald's. Can you tell me what happened? Clerk: There were no more Oreo McFlurries left so I offered her a vanilla milkshake. She accepted it. I also heard that Vexy, Kumi's former mom, would not allow her to watch any South Park episodes if she does what Cartman does. Caroline0204: Thank you. With me is Phillip Psareas and his girlfriend Skyler Hawkins. Tell me what happened. Phillip Psareas: Well, my girlfriend and I were about to get something to eat when Kumi accepted the fact she couldn't get what she wanted. Since her memory of South Park was erased, she couldn't engage her father anymore. Skyler Hawkins: Kumi is the best ever. Caroline0204: Thank you so back to Lucy and Stephanie. News Anchor Lucy: We're back with some visitors: Alan and Kumi Crystal. Mr. Crystal, do you have something to say? Dad: Yes, although my daughter couldn't get what she wanted, she didn't point her finger at me and asked to engage. If she had done it, it would have felt as if she were to marry me. Kumi: That's because I couldn't get what I wanted. Dad: That's right. No matter if you had pointed your finger at me or not, we still had to be on the news. Kumi: I even asked my dad if the next time we go to McDonald's, they would sell more Oreo McFlurries. In the meantime I'm ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded. Dad: Kumi will not be wearing any diapers, eating baby food, or doing anything babies do. We will not donate anything she likes to charity. She will play on the computer, watch TV, go on vacations, go swimming and much more. When we go home she will get ungrounded even more. Let's go home now. Trivia This is the first ungrounded video to feature the victim on the news. Category:Ungrounded Stuff